


the end was soon

by Veronica_Kim



Series: Femslash February 2021 系列短打 [1]
Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 二十年以来，公主有时会以为那只是一场梦，但她怎么也没料到，自己居然在酒店餐厅里再一次见到了天鹅。
Relationships: Prince/Stranger (Swan Lake - Bourne), Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Series: Femslash February 2021 系列短打 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165835





	the end was soon

二十年以来，公主有时会以为那只是一场梦，但她怎么也没料到，自己居然在酒店餐厅里再一次见到了天鹅。

公主有些地方和二十年前不一样了——比如，她终于为自己争取到了可以在任何场合穿裤子的权利，她的头发现在仅仅长过耳际，这些不值一提的小事。又比如，她结了婚，又离了婚，从未有过子嗣，现在已经没人再过问她的婚事了，连女王也放弃了。

哦，还有，她变老了。有谁能经过二十年还不变老呢？

显然，天鹅不会变老，她看起来就和她们初遇时一模一样。果然是近乎精灵般的生物啊。

公主逐渐靠近坐在桌旁划拉着手机的天鹅，才发现一些奇怪的不同之处：她额头和眼周的黑色印记完全不见了，穿了一身黑色的休闲西服，看不出羽毛的痕迹，头发也变得很长，在脑后扎了个马尾。但这些都不重要，也许是她在变化人形这方面更进步了。

公主就这样站在一旁，寂寞地微笑，端详着天鹅。自己是不是应该激动地冲上去叫她，握住她的手，向她倾诉多年的思念呢？还是就这样远远地看着她……像她飞去南方的那天一样。

她还没能决定，天鹅已经转过头来，目光在室内随意飘着，一下子便落到公主身上，牢牢锁定了她。

公主顿时像个小女孩似的手足无措，她抓了抓自己的胳膊，胸口一阵小鹿乱撞，结结巴巴地开口：「嗨……我……又见面了。你的头发……呃，很好看。」

「『又见面』？」天鹅皱起了眉，歪着头，「我们见过？」

公主的喉咙一阵发紧，眼眶有些热。原来天鹅已经把她忘了啊……这也难怪，都过去那么久了，再怎么说自己也不过是个无趣的人类罢了。「打扰了。」她干巴巴地说，迅速低下头去，握紧手包。

「等一下……殿下。」天鹅猛地站了起来，胯撞到桌子，疼得她直吸气。

 _殿下？_ 她……认得自己？但是，天鹅从没这样叫过她。

十分钟之后，公主终于明白过来，她不是天鹅。

三十分钟后，黑衣女人把公主带进了她的房间。

关于公主是拉拉的传言早已甚嚣尘上，坦白说，多少是公主自己故意允许泄露的。到了现在，基本已是人尽皆知的秘密，媒体热闹了一阵，又渐渐转淡。和她上过床的女人当然会有一些把她当作谈资，但她已经不在乎了，让那些人去滋养小报吧，反正她没做错任何事。

所以，她丝毫没觉得和黑衣女人的艳遇有何不妥。年轻人热情，放荡，难得的是，虽然急于表现，却很有耐心。她会用一种近乎敬畏的目光看着公主，同时又说出「真想好好蹂躏你」这种话来。顺带一提，她确实把公主好好地蹂躏了一番，里里外外搞得很彻底。

黑衣女人点燃了香烟，公主躺在她身边，抚摸着她拨弄打火机的手，勾画她关节处深深的纹路。她的手完全不像天鹅的手……黑衣女人笑着吐了一口烟：「看到了没？我的手被你流出来的水搞得有多皱？」

公主咬了咬嘴唇，把脸埋进枕头里笑起来。很少有人敢对她这样粗俗地讲话，即便是在床上，她还真有些不习惯。

「给我讲讲她，你的初恋。」黑衣女人放下打火机，牵起公主的手。

「为什么？」公主眯了眯眼，「你喜欢你的床伴聊别的女人？」

「好奇嘛，考虑到我长得很像她。搞不好我们有什么亲戚关系呐！」黑衣女人调皮地眨眨眼。

「不可能。她不是……她根本都不是这个国家的人。」

「你怎么知道我就是本国人了？」

公主展开黑衣女人的手掌，和她五指相抵：「那就跟我说说你吧。你是哪里人？」

香烟的火光在她唇前明明灭灭，让她的面庞更显苍白。直至烧尽，她才说：「让我保留一点神秘感吧。」

公主叹了一口气：「我保证，我的故事不是你想象中那样有趣。我很年轻，又愚蠢，不懂自己想要什么，也不敢投入全身心去爱她，伤了她的心。」

「确实不那么有趣。」黑衣女人赞同道，「但让人很有共鸣。」

「哦？你准备好放弃一点神秘感了吗？」公主轻声问。

黑衣女人笑了，掐灭了香烟，伸手揉了揉公主的头：「没。」

「这样一点都不可爱。」

「随便吧。」她冷淡地说。

公主轻咳了两声，坐起身来穿衣服。

「你干嘛？」黑衣女人问。

「我也该走了。我过得很愉快。」公主不无讽刺地说。

黑衣女人抱住膝盖，侧头看着公主：「你还记得第一次碰女人的感觉吗？」

「当然。」

「那就别走。」她的语气仿佛在极力克制着什么，「你是我第一个女人。」

公主停了下来，揉了揉眉心，默默爬回床上。她抚摸着黑衣女人的头发，吻着她焦躁的嘴唇，手掌沿着她的胸口向下。她还是那样热情，公主回应着她，在她身上留下吻痕，让她好好记住她第一个女人的滋味。

她的手臂很有力量，牢牢抱住公主的腰。公主的手指绕着她披散在肩上的长发。

「你和她上过床吗？那个和我长得很像的女人。」

「没有。」

「那现在你就当是上过了吧。」

公主忍不住笑了：「不。我上过的人是你。我可不会搞错这一点。」

黑衣女人把脸埋进公主的颈间：「可你都不知道我的名字。」

「全世界都知道我的名字，又有什么意义呢？」

一个小时后，公主离开了黑衣女人的房间。她保留了她的神秘感，交出了她的激情。

站在电梯里，公主想，也许二十年之后，自己也会想起黑衣女人，就像是想起一场梦。

电梯门打开时，仿佛没有尽头的酒店走廊在公主面前徐徐展开，她愣愣地看着前方，然后按下了一层的按钮。她把额头靠在墙壁上，直到冰冷的机器人语音提醒她，她来到了地面。

那一刻，公主决定走出去，寻觅有天鹅飞翔的天空。

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
